kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Hook/Gameplay
Captain Hook is a boss in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. He is always fought in Neverland. Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Captain Hook appears in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep as a boss for Ventus. He retains the same moveset as in Kingdom Hearts, but the fight is easier as Hook cannot summon any helpers. Hook's attacks can be quite damaging, so it is best to use the Block or Dodge Roll ability. Hook can guard attacks, so it is best to attack from behind. Hook also has an attack where he charges at Ventus while slashing wildly, this can be avoided by gliding around the island. Another attack consists of throwing bombs shaped like presents. The battle takes place near water and the Crocodile is swimming around, so the player has to be careful not to land in the water near the animal, as the Crocodile can damage Ventus. The player can also throw Captain Hook in the water, where the crocodile damages him, but after the crocodile damages him, he will hit you in a strong combo, which can solve it by blocking. If he is hit with any fire-based attacks, or the Firestorm Command Style, he will catch on fire, leaving him open for a few hits. Reversal and Reversal Slash are quite useful in this fight as Hook can occasionally block attacks. Another good weakness to exploit is the boss is weak against Gravity spells. The Wingblade Command Style is quite useful in this fight. The player can also take advantage of the area between the land and the water as Hook cannot attack Ventus there, but Ventus can attack him. ''Kingdom Hearts If you are flying when the battle starts, descend to the ground and land on the deck. Lock onto Captain Hook and make sure not to lose him. If you're flying in the air, Hook won't stay in one place, so it would be wise to keep your feet planted on the ground. Ignore the Battleship Heartless, because even if you destroy one, another one will take its place. What would be a good strategy is when your HP is at critical and Hook and the Heartless are closing in on you. Fly from the boat and hope you can heal in time until the Battleships arrive. By this point you should have just obtained Cura. Fight Captain Hook head-on, and make sure that you have Aero cast while doing so. If your HP meter gets too low, fly away and heal yourself before continuing. If you can, try evading Hook's rapier, or guarding against it, for it can deal substantial damage. If you cast Fira on Captain Hook, his pants will catch fire and he will run around the deck. If he runs into you while on fire, it can damage you, so fly into the air to protect yourself. Also, if you use a combo on him and knock him into the air, he has a chance of falling into the water—after which, he will jump up and run helter-skelter (for fear of the crocodile). When this happens, you have a very good opportunity of attacking him because he has let his guard down. With a good balance of Cura and Aero, you should be successful. If you get too far for Hook to reach you, he will throw present-bombs, similar to the one he gave to Peter Pan. A good trick to recognize is that Sora can leave the boss battle with Hook anytime by walking into any of the two doors on the ship, and returning to the battle will have Hook at the same health as when you left. This can give you a chance to heal and restock any used items before going back into the fray. After winning the fight, you will gain Ansem's Reports 9 and the Ars Arcanum ability. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Captain Hook uses almost the same moves as he does in the ''Kingdom Hearts, only this time, without summoning any Heartless - and this time, both Sora and Riku cannot fly. Also, when his HP bar is depleted by half, he has a tendency to go to the poop-deck (or towards the hold) of the ship and kick barrels of gunpowder towards the player. These barrels are best evaded. He normally attacks from a short distance, with several slashes, and if not broken with a 0 or a Sleight, these attacks can badly damage Sora or Riku. While playing as Sora, be sure to have enough Card Points, enough 0 cards and enough Cure cards stocked in the deck. If you insist on using Friend cards during battle, use the Goofy card only when Hook is within close range. Like all other boss battles, heal when necessary. You may observe the same strategy while you are playing as Riku in Reverse/Rebirth (note however that it might be a bit easier as you play it during the first few levels of the game). Keep the Mickey card for emergency, or if you intend to use Holy Burst/Reverse Burst, do so only when Hook is within close range. Deck Statistics File:Captain Hook - A1 (card).png|Attack Card A. File:Captain Hook - A2 (card).png|Attack Card B. File:Captain Hook - A3 (card).png|Attack Card C. File:Captain Hook - M (card).png|Magic Card. File:Pirate (card).png|Pirate. File:Sea Neon (card).png|Sea Neon. File:Captain Hook (card).png|Captain Hook. Sleights *'Barrel Blast' ( ): Captain Hook leaps out of attack range, launching several explosive barrels to trample Sora/Riku. *'Rush & Present' ( ): Captain Hook throws homing explosive presents at Sora/Riku. *'Combo & Present' ( ): Captain Hook performs a multi-hit physical combo, launching several explosive presents at Sora/Riku. Videos Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses